Alter-egos
This is a list of alter-egos (heroes or villains, or even a SUPERVILLAIN, or a SUPERHERO) in the Numberblocks series. Original The Terrible Twos (Villains) Two Numberblocks Twos who are divided from Four, and appear in the episode The Terrible Twos. Their mask colors are blue and purple. They love to tickle Numberblocks, who laugh too hard they split into Ones. The Three Threes (Hero) Three Numberblock Threes who are divided from Nine, and appear in the episode The Three Threes. They have three different mustaches and are acrobatic. One time they help One open a jar of honey. The Big Bad Square (Villain) Four's wolf alter-ego, who appears in the episode Three Little Pigs. In this episode, Four blows the pigs' houses, and Numberblocks to split them into Ones. Octoblock (Hero) Octoblock is what Eight calls himself. Fanmade The Barbershop Fours (Hero) Four Numberblock Fours who are divided from Sixteen, and are created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). The four barbershop-singing Fours wear hats, masks, bowties, suits, and brown pants, and their colors are green, brown, orange, and blue, for the hats' brims, bow ties, and suits. The Fantastic Fours (SUPERHERO) Four Numberblock Fours who are divided from Sixteen, and are created by Arif Khamis-Yussuf. The Fours wear masks and green capes. Their colors are red, yellow, green, and orange. The Firefighting Fives (SUPERHERO) Five Numberblock Fives who are divided from Twenty-Five, and are created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). They wear firefighter hats and each has five different mustaches. Their colors are purple, blue, red, green, and yellow, for the hats, eyes, limbs, and gloves. When they turn to fire truck form (2+3), they gain wheels. The Stone Age Sixes (Villain) The Six Numberblock Sixes who are divided from Thirty-Six, and are created by Alison Read. They wear stone age outfits and carry stone weapons. They also do cave paintings. The Silly Sevens (Hero) The Silly Sevens are seven Sevens who are divided from Forty-Nine. They are created by Alison Read. They wear funny Groucho glasses, shoes of different rainbow colors, bowties and jester hats. They also tell jokes. The Not Fine Nines (Villain) The Not Fine Nines are divided from 81 and are created by Arifmetix. They are Nine Numberblock nines that are pano-allergic and sneezes ones at unnecessary objects. They have light a red center which becomes the 1 that they sneeze out. The Eighty-One Eighty-Ones (SUPERVILLAIN) The 81 81's, being the first fan-made SUPERVILLAIN, are divided by 6561 and are created by Chan YY. They are 81 numberblock 81's that are pano-allergic and sneezes 49's, 25's, 9's and 1's that are infected with cold flu at unnecessary objects. The projectiles have a red center that flashes in anticipation of the sneeze. The Eighty-One Eighty-Ones (Infectious) (INFECTIOUS), (SUPERVILLAIN) The first infectious alter-ego and has the same description as 81 81 but the centers are green and the sneeze is contagious. THE ZOMBIE OUTBREAK SYSTEM When an infected 1 gets sneezed out and it collides with another numberblock, it gets automatically added to its value and turns green in color. Numberblocks that are already green in their non-infected state are recolored to a darker shade of green. It is nearly impossible to deflect the infected 1’s, even with a metal item. The Tricky Girls (Villain) The female version of The Terrible Twos, who is created by Alexis Curry. The Circus Boys (Hero) The male version of The Three Threes, who are created by an unknown user. It's possible that they look the same as them. Fivefinger (Villain) A Five who has gunning skills. Made by TSRITW. The Five Fivefingers (Villain) Five fivefingers that are divided by 25. The 25 Fivefingers (SUPERVILLAIN) 25 Fivefingers that are divided by 125. The Sad Sevens (Villain) They are grey and have droopy hairs in shades of grey. When they cry they become blue, and they can infect other Numberblocks with their sadness. All except Seven. The Big Bad Squarewolf (Villain) He is nine's evil counterpart when he sees a full moon. Category:Characters Category:Protect da Queen! Category:Number blocks 123 Category:Kill me Category:Ice Category:Heroes Category:Villans